dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Rex
Dr. Ronald Alexander, better known as Dr. Rex and also referred to as Alpha Rex by Mutant Dinos and Quasifigus, was the former leader of XERRD and the mad scientist responsible for the Dino Attack. Biography Early Life Ronald Alexander was born in 1930, and grew up in the city of Town Plan. Four years later, his younger sister Catherine was born. However, the Alexander family was hit hard by the Great Depression, and since it was difficult enough caring for just Ronald, their parents chose to put Catherine up for adoption. Still, losing his sister at such an early age would impact Ronald for years, leaving him unable to cope with loss. In science class, Ronald Alexander became study partners with his classmate Talia Kaahs. He harbored unrequited feelings towards her, and one day he finally asked her out on a date. After the date, Talia told him that they were better off just as friends, and Ronald seemingly accepted her decision. Along with his friends and co-workers Zachary Abody and George Ogel, Ronald Alexander got exceptional grades in school and went to college to become a scientist. The three of them performed much research and made many discoveries. One discovery made by Ronald was the Jugend Serum. Just before their High School Reunion in 1957, Dr. Ronald Alexander took his first injection of Jugend Serum. He later attended the reunion and was surprised to see Talia Kaahs, who had matured from a meek girl into a beautiful woman. George also laid his eyes on her, and they flipped a Stud to see who would get to talk to her. Ronald lost, and George and Talia instantly fell in love. Jealous, Ronald decided that one day George would lose Talia, and then she would go to him instead. Ronald Alexander continued to inject himself with the Jugend Serum, but did not realize that he was severely overdosing himself in the process. As a result, he became addicted to the substance, which hindered his sense of judgment as well as begin to slowly unbalance his sanity. A year later, Ronald was shocked to find out that George and Talia were getting married. Intoxicated and obsessed with the fear of losing the woman he desired, he decided to kidnap Talia the night before the wedding. He secretly sabotaged her car so that it would break down, and then he offered her a ride in his own car. He tried to appeal to her and convince her to give him a second chance and love him instead. When Talia refused, Ronald grew angry, tried to discredit George, and insisted that he was fixing the injustices of the world. When she still refused his advances, he knocked her out. Unable to let her go, he threw her into a stasis tube filled with the Jugend Serum. The next day, he went to the wedding, where George was waiting for Talia. Ronald explained that Talia didn't love him and stood him up, shocking George and throwing him into a depression. Ronald did not care; all he wanted was Talia Kaahs (who was now in his possession) and the Jugend Serum (which was slowly destroying his sanity). Alpha Team Thanks to the Jugend Serum, Ronald Alexander was still physically only twenty-seven years old nearly fifty years later, but his mental stability was slightly unbalanced. When George's brother, Evil Ogel, began his master plans to take over the world, Ronald joined the Alpha Team as part of the science team seeking to reverse-engineer the Evil Orbs and find a way to cure the brainwashed Ogel Drones. As a member of Alpha Team, he used his old nickname "Dr. Rex" as his codename. He was surprised to find Zachary Abody also in the team, under the codename "Frozeen". In turn, Zachary was equally surprised to see his old friend, but was even more surprised about how little Dr. Rex had changed physically over the past fifty years. George joined his brother side as General Evil. Unlike Frozeen, Dr. Rex did not show any pity or hope of redeeming his old friend. Instead, he worked to sever the friendship of Frozeen and General Evil, fearing that Frozeen's compassion for General Evil would cause him to turn to the dark side as well. Having already lost General Evil as a friend, Dr. Rex did not want to lose Frozeen as well. In his most well-known mission as an Alpha Team Agent, he and Frozeen invaded an Ogel compound, and General Evil was dispatched to stop them. While in the compound, Dr. Rex found and stole a formula written by Evil Ogel for mutated dinosaurs, then he set up an explosive. He found Frozeen and General Evil fighting, and then he knocked a pillar onto General Evil without revealing his presence. With General Evil pinned, Dr. Rex slipped out of one of the base's windows, and the compound blew up with Ogel's general inside. Dr. Rex and Frozeen fled from the explosion, and thus did not know that General Evil had barely survived the explosion and was rescued by several medical drones. To Dr. Rex's disappointment, Frozeen was not happy about the events that transpired and distrusted Dr. Rex. However, as Dr. Rex had planned, General Evil was not aware of Dr. Rex's involvement, and thus thought that Frozeen was solely responsible for the falling pillar and the exploding base. Paradox Dr. Rex later retired from the Alpha Team, but instead decided to join a greater organization known as Nexus Force. He traveled to Nimbus Station, where he passed certain tests to be accepted into the organization. Of the four factions, Paradox intrigued him the most, so therefore he became a Space Marauder of Paradox. During his time with Paradox, Dr. Rex learned much about the LEGO Universe and the Maelstrom. However, in 2009, Dr. Rex defected from Nexus Force and set out to create his own organization called Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction, or XERRD. He convinced many fellow Paradox scientists and Space Marauders, including Wallace Bishop, Michelle Glados, Zed Provhezor, and Walter Breen, to defect as well and to join XERRD instead. Other XERRD scientists were recruited from other sources, such as Matthew Cyrista from UlTech Industries. This organization of scientists and their knowledge of the Maelstrom would play in an important role in the Dino Attack. Dr. Rex continued to experiment with the Maelstrom, spending longer hours working on these experiments than most of his organization dared to try. An incident with XERRD's Maelstrom Crystal which resulted in the corruption of a Temple of Creation. After Attila Hunstman suggested the possibility of controlling the Maelstrom, Dr. Rex foolishly added trace amounts of Maelstrom energy to Jugend Serum, which he was still addicted to. The result was disastrous, causing Dr. Rex to go bald and poison his body with the minute amount of Maelstrom that he injected. After that, the scientist began suffering from heart problems, but refused to let Wallace Bishop treat him, hoping that any remaining traces of Maelstrom would allow his body to develop an immune response and learn how to control it. Later that year, Dr. Rex requested that Alpha Team let him access his old files. Permission was granted, and Dr. Rex stumbled upon the plans for Mutant Dinos that he had stolen from Ogel's base while he was with the Alpha Team. He built a lab on Dinosaur Island after he contained the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters in a cave. Then, he captured four dinosaurs from Adventurers' Island and the two Dino Islands: an unidentified lizard specimen, a raptor, a pterosaur, and a T-Rex. Then, using Evil Ogel's formula, he mutated the four dinosaurs into a Mutant Lizard, Mutant Raptor, Mutant Pterosaur, and Mutant T-Rex, respectively. The Dino Attack Begins The Maelstrom poisoning worsened his self-induced mental instability, turning it into downright madness. This left Dr. Rex weak-minded and easily manipulated by Baron Typhonus. Dr. Rex was then convinced that Minifigkind had corrupted the LEGO Planet, and that Mutant Dinos would "cleanse" the planet of its corruption. If Minifigkind continued in its current state, the planet and, soon, the universe would collapse. Seeing this as unpreventable fate, Dr. Rex took it upon himself to not stop it, but to help fate in her course. With Baron Typhonus covertly assisting him, he was able to convince the rest of XERRD that his theories were the truth. However, Dr. Rex was unsatisfied with the results of Ogel's mutation formula, and decided to alter the formula to give the Mutant Dinos special powers. At first, he did not know how this would be possible, but by using the now-corrupted Temple of Creation to tap into the Maelstrom, Dr. Rex got access to dark energies that he incorporated into his formula, making his Mutant Dinos even more powerful and vicious than ever. Dr. Rex then decided that the original four 'prototypes' were unnecessary. Not wanting to destroy his own creations, he decided instead to put them in stasis. He put the first three mutants into stasis tubes, but the Mutant T-Rex resisted. Dr. Rex locked away the 'prototype' Mutant T-Rex in a secure section of Dinosaur Island while he thought of a way to use the Mutant T-Rex to his benefit. With this altered formula, Dr. Rex created a wave of Mutant Dinosaurs with amazing powers and abilities, to help prevent extinction at the hands of the LEGOLAND Military or Alpha Team, then unleashed his creations upon the LEGO Planet. As he predicted, neither the LEGOLAND Military nor the Alpha Team could stop the Mutant Dinos. However, two things went wrong in his plans: the Alpha Team was able to relocate much of the Minifig population to Antarctica, where the Mutant Dinos could not get them, and the Dino Attack Team was formed to specifically combat these powerful mutants. After Attila Huntsman suggested infiltrating Dino Attack Team, Dr. Rex got an idea and created Redox Serum. Then, he covered the 'prototype' Mutant T-Rex's skin with the substance, causing the T-Rex to shrink to the size of a Minifig. Then, he placed the Mutant T-Rex in a Minifig disguise created in his own image. Working with his fellow scientists, they altered the disguised Mutant T-Rex's brain and vocal chords, to give him Dr. Rex's voice and to allow the Mutant T-Rex to realize that it must act like a Minifig, join the Dino Attack Team, and then, when the team was most vulnerable, burst out of his Minifig disguise and kill the four founding members. However, Dr. Rex could not be present when the operations were finished, and so entrusted Wallace Bishop with completing the experiment. As such, he did not immediately learn that this disguised Mutant T-Rex, named "Rex", thought that he was completely Minifig and forgot all about Dr. Rex's plans. Nonetheless, he continued to monitor Rex through hidden spy cameras throughout LEGO City, later agreeing to plant Attila Huntsman in the team as a new mole. Laboratory Invasion Months into the Dino Attack, Dr. Rex's plans were going smoothly even despite the Rex failure, for while the Dino Attack Team was keeping the Mutant Dinos at bay, the dinosaurs were slowly gaining the upper hand and pushing the Dino Attack Team back. However, the Dino Attack Team sent several of their agents and allies to investigate a subway system from which Mutant Dinos emerged but did not enter, and some villains followed these agents and allies as they discovered a sewage tunnel that led all the way to Dinosaur Island. Dr. Rex was informed by one of Wallace Bishop's experiments, a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid Guard, that they had captured two T-Rexes in the sewage system. Dr. Rex brought these two T-Rexes into his laboratory, where he had their DNA tested. He discovered that one of the T-Rexes was Rex, and the other was a close relative of Rex. Then, he had Dr. Cyrista inject Rex with Verita Serum and, while waiting for it to go into effect, he told Rex his reasons behind the Dino Attack. When the truth serum was in effect, Dr. Rex asked Rex about the Dino Attack Team's weaknesses, and was intrigued to learn that the idealists and realists of Dino Attack Team spent a lot of time arguing rather than working together. This eventually gave him the idea to plant Cam O'Cozy in Dino Attack Team to stir up this conflict. Another Hybrid Guard approached Dr. Rex, telling him that they had captured the Dino Attack agents, allies, and villains. Dr. Rex left to check on these prisoners, and found Amanda "Claw" Remous, Libo, the Brickster, Sam Sinister, Vladek, and someone he thought was General Evil. He confirmed their theory that he was behind the Dino Attack, and threatened what he'd do to them for discovering the laboratory. Suddenly, Libo disappeared, and a little robot that identified itself as the "D.I.N.O. Bot v1.0" told Dr. Rex that Libo was fleeing down a hallway. However, Dr. Rex could not find Libo. Dr. Rex doubled back, this time accompanied by several Hybrids. He found all of the prisoners, including Rex and Chompy, escaped and now accompanied by Evil Ogel, General Evil, and a few drones. Dr. Rex, now unsure about which G.E. Body was used by the real General Evil, attacked Frozeen and strangled him to death. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and Frozeen came back to life as a Minifig in an Alpha Team uniform. Dr. Rex ordered the Hybrids to attack the group, then he slowly made his way out of the chamber, pursued by Rex. Dr. Rex summoned more Hybrids to attack Rex, but Rex plowed right through the Hybrids, grabbed Dr. Rex in his maw, and threw the mad scientist through a door. They proceeded to fight inside Dr. Rex's mind-switching machine, but Rex accidentally activated the machine. When Dr. Rex woke, he was in the body of a T-Rex, and Rex was in his body. Dr. Rex tried to attack, but he was stopped by the Dino Attack agents, allies, and villains. Then, more Hybrids arrived and captured Dr. Rex, no longer recognizing their master, and under Rex's orders they brought Dr. Rex to the dungeon. However, on the way to the dungeon, the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters attacked the laboratory, scattering the Hybrids and freeing Dr. Rex. Dr. Rex made his way to the mutation department, where he mutated himself into a Mutant T-Rex. Then, he armored himself with the invincible metal Silge, and left the laboratory. In the jungles of Dinosaur Island, he found a Dino Track Transport ridden by Rex, Amanda, L-D1748, General Evil, and Talia Kaahs, whom the General had rescued from stasis. Dr. Rex tried to stop them, but thanks to an old Alpha Team Deep-Sea Maneuver 1-B, the Dino Track Transport escaped the mad scientist T-Rex. Dr. Rex returned to the Dinosaur Island Laboratory and defeated the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters. It was time to set the next stage of his plan into motion. The Goo Caverns First, Dr. Rex sent a small army of Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs to attack Dino Attack Headquarters, a swarm of Mutant Lizards to infiltrate Dino Attack Headquarters, and a half-dozen Mutant T-Rexes to destroy the Dino Attack Power Station. However, Dr. Rex did not intend to fully defeat the Dino Attack Team in this attack; he was simply testing their abilities and how they would react to such an attack. Upon learning that the Dino Attack Team was traveling to the Goo Caverns to gather Green Goo, Dr. Rex traveled to LEGO Island while his ally, Dr. Inferno, took care of things in the Goo Caverns. Then, he sent a false message under Viper's name to trick some Dino Attack Agents into staying in the Goo Caverns after the mission was complete, then ordered the capture of Rex. When the Brickspider Bot v1.0 reported to Dr. Rex that Rex was under custody, Dr. Rex sent out radio messages under Rex's name to trick the Dino Attack Team into going into Quadrant 14 of the Goo Caverns. Then, he set the coordinates of the teleporters within the LEGO Island Laboratory for Quadrant 14. There, Dr. Rex and a massive army of Mutant Dinos arrived. The Mutant Dinos wiped out many of the Dino Attack Agents, caught by surprise, and their vehicles. Dr. Rex led a group of Mutant Dinos out of Quadrant 14 to destabilize the Goo Caverns once more. Then, he sent some of the Mutant Dinos to attack the Trouble Sub Docking Bay and Trouble Train Depot. Once this task was complete, Dr. Rex found an Ogel Drilling Vehicle driven by Rex, General, and Shock. He recognized Shock as Talia Kaahs, and knew that General had freed her from stasis. He tried to convince her that General was evil and he was noble, but Shock did not listen. Angered, Dr. Rex pursued the Ogel Drilling Vehicle through the Goo Caverns, but was cut off by a landslide. Rising Action Recently, Dr. Rex has led the Dino Island Laboratory in their defense against an army of Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots. During the battle, Dr. Rex was told by his second-in-command, Wallace Bishop, that there were rumors of Maelstrom energies at Pirates Forbidden Island, where supposedly an army of Stromling Pirates was being formed. Dr. Rex left Dinosaur Island to investigate these rumors, leaving Dr. Bishop in command of the defense. When Dr. Rex arrived at Pirates Forbidden Island, he found no such Maelstrom energies or Stromlings. As quickly as he could, he returned to Dinosaur Island and helped the defense. In the ensuing battle, he managed to wipe out nearly the entire FMB-Bot and Brickster-Bot army, save for a few survivors currently using guerrilla warfare to try and infiltrate the laboratory. Dr. Rex then approached Wallace Bishop, who claimed that he saw the rumors on the Dino Attack Team's database, which XERRD managed to access. Realizing that the Dino Attack Team probably made up these rumors to distract him from some goal, he grew furious and hacked the Dino Attack database. He completely altered the database into a propaganda campaign for himself, and even stirred up trouble on user pages to try turning Dino Attack agents onto his side. Dr. Rex then had to deal with another distraction. Several unused Minifig/Mutant Dino Hybrids, which he previously kept in the stasis chamber, suddenly broke free. Angered at their creator for keeping them in stasis, they attempted to wreck havoc in the Dino Island Laboratory. They killed a dozen XERRD scientists and trashed several rooms before they were successfully taken down. Fearing that they might break free of stasis once again, Dr. Rex ordered their execution. In preparation for the final battle, Dr. Rex decided that it was necessary to absolutely enforce his grip on both Mutant Dinos and the Maelstrom. He planned to go to Adventurers' Island, but Wallace Bishop talked him out of it, reasoning that it would be unwise to leave the Dino Island Laboratory when Dino Attack Team was clearly targeting it. Therefore, Dr. Rex decided to send a convoy of his most highly-trusted scientists, including Dr. Bishop, Dr. Glados, Dr. Strangebrick, and Dr. Provencal to secure the Maelstrom Temple. As FMB-Bots continued wreaking havoc in the Dino Island Laboratory, Dr. Rex has taken it upon himself to hunt down the Alpha Team robots one-by-one. However, in his successful attempts to destroy the FMB-Bots, he has often wrecked delicate machinery within the laboratory. After finally destroying every FMB-Bot in the Dino Island Laboratory, Dr. Rex discovered that the Brickster had infiltrated the laboratory and was the commander of the Brickster-Bots' guerrilla war. Dr. Rex cornered the Brickster and attempted to kill him, but the Brickster activated numerous explosives he had set up in the Dino Island Laboratory. The ensuing explosions caused heavy damage to the Dino Island Laboratory, and Dr. Rex was temporarily incapacitated by a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza. Following the destruction of the Dino Island Laboratory, Dr. Rex and the remainder of XERRD retreated to an outpost established in the Goo Caverns. There, William Lee and Robert Nicholas suggested that XERRD should just give up, and Dr. Rex punished the two scientists for this suggestion. Later, they were contacted by the survivors of the Adventurers' Island convoy, who informed them that Wallace Bishop was a Dino Attack spy and that the entire Dino Attack was actually the manipulation of Baron Typhonus. Asserting himself as XERRD's true leader, Dr. Rex rejected the work of the Darkitect as a mere myth, not realizing how badly the Darkitect had corrupted his mind. Eager to end the war, Dr. Rex ordered Attila Hunstman to break the team's morale, then declared that he would lead XERRD and the Mutant Dinos in an attack on Dino Attack Headquarters with the intent of destroying the Dino Attack Team. Before the final battle, Dr. Rex dressed a random Mutant T-Rex in silver armor so that it could act as a decoy of himself. At War's End On December 21, 2010, while the decoy Mutant T-Rex led most of the Mutant Dino army on an attack upon LEGO City's perimeter, Dr. Rex led other Mutant Dino forces through the subway system to sneak past Dino Attack Team's front lines. Dr. Rex heard from his fellow scientists that a group of Fire Hammers was trying to defeat the decoy, so Dr. Rex ordered Dr. Glados to teleport Cyrista's Bane into battle. While the Dino Attack Team's front lines were focused upon the Mutant T-Rex decoy and the Cyrista's Bane, Dr. Rex himself emerged from the subway system. The same group of Fire Hammers that took down the decoy tried to repeat their strategy upon Dr. Rex, but the mad-scientist-turned-T-Rex was too intelligent to fall for the same trick, and he quickly destroyed two of the Fire Hammers while the third one got away safely. While waiting for the majority of his forces to get past the front lines, Dr. Rex wandered around LEGO City to get a better picture of the city's layout. Although Dino Attack agents tried to attack him, Dr. Rex's silge armor protected him, and with his laser vision, he could take down anyone who tried to aim for his eyes, one of the only exposed parts of his body. Dr. Rex found Rex, Claw, and Greybeard, but before he could kill them, he was distracted by Evil Ogel. After apparently killing Evil Ogel (who was actually one of three disguised Elite Skeleton Drones), Dr. Rex was ambushed by a waiting Skeleton Drone army. However, he made quick work of the Ogel Drones, but Rex, Claw, and Greybeard managed to escape. Dr. Rex pursued Rex's Iron Predator through LEGO City, but stopped when he realized that he was being led into a trap by a High-Voltage Half-Track, which Dr. Rex knew could electrocute him due to silge's high electrical conductivity. Dr. Rex retreated, but then ambushed the Iron Predator as it searched for him, successfully destroying the tank's Cryothermic Cannon. Before he could finish off the Iron Predator, Dr. Rex was shocked to see Evil Ogel still alive. His second apparent killing of Ogel caused a pair of Scorpion Orb Launchers to emerge and attack him. The distraction lasted long enough for the High-Voltage Half-Track to find Dr. Rex and fire upon him. Dr. Rex was electrocuted to the brink of death. Barely alive, he was in terrible pain, and Rex did not intend to grant him a mercy kill. However, Baron Typhonus intervened, using the Maelstrom energies in Dr. Rex's body to forcibly keep Dr. Rex from dying. While this put Dr. Rex in even greater pain and agony, Dr. Rex became more powerful than ever and even more eager to destroy the Dino Attack Team. After destroying the Scorpion Orb Launchers, Dr. Rex pursued the Iron Predator and Half-Voltage Half-Track, forcing elite agent Adventure to sacrifice himself to buy the Iron Predator enough time to escape. XERRD scientists Michelle Glados and Alvin Gadd witnessed the Maelstrom possession of Dr. Rex. Blaire Darkling deemed Dr. Rex no longer fit to lead XERRD, and so leadership was passed on to Dr. Glados. As such, while Dr. Rex still controls the Mutant Dino army, he no longer has XERRD's favor. By this time, many Mutant Dinos had crossed the river and broken past Dino Attack's front lines. Gathering as many Mutant Dinos as he could, Dr. Rex led a charge on Dino Attack Headquarters itself. He was stopped by the appearance of Katerina Schattenberg, who renounced him as her brother. Infuriated, Dr. Rex turned on her and tried to kill her, only to be distracted by apparently killing Evil Ogel a third time. Dr. Rex demolished a great wall Dino Attack Team built to protect Dino Attack Headquarters's perimeter, allowing the Mutant Dino forces to invade the building. Dr. Rex was held back by Baron Typhonus, who wished to revel in his near victory. Dr. Rex kept himself busy by destroying Iron Predators and T-1 Typhoons. He encountered Minerva Fabello and Holly Vinyaya, and Baron Typhonus spoke through him to mock Fabello and demonstrate that Dr. Rex was his puppet. Then, Baron Typhonus allowed Dr. Rex himself to finally attack Dino Attack Headquarters. Along the way, he was slowed down by Semick, Swerve, and Anubis, who performed kamikaze maneuvers and sacrificed themselves. After obliterating the Iron Predators defending Dino Attack Headquarters, Dr. Rex climbed to the top of the building, harassed by T-1 Typhoons the whole way. Upon reaching the top, Dr. Rex engaged General in battle and emerged victorious over his old foe. A group of T-1 Typhoons and a T-2 Typhoon battled Dr. Rex and kept him busy long enough for Viper and Specs to prepare the newly-finished Einstein Device. When the Einstein Device was fired at Dr. Rex, he was obliterated by the powerful force of Imagination. His death also cut off Baron Typhonus's access to LEGO Planet for good. Abilities and Traits Dr. Rex was a scientist, and skilled with anything that involved putting on a lab coat. During his time as a Space Marauder, he learned many secrets of the Maelstrom, including how to control it. He was also a skilled fighter, and a deadly sharpshooter when armed with a laser. As a Mutant T-Rex, Dr. Rex had all the abilities of Mutant T-Rexes, including laser vision and an internal furnace. After being possessed by the Maelstrom, Dr. Rex was granted even greater strength than that of normal Mutant T-Rexes and possessed a powerful fire breath attack. Between his silge armor and his Maelstrom possession, Dr. Rex was essentially invincible and could only be killed by the Einstein Device. Dr. Rex was considered very intelligent, yet very unwise. Dr. Rex did simply what he believed to be best for the universe. Unfortunately, because he was mentally unbalanced as a result of addiction to the Jugend Serum, insane as a result of his Maelstrom experiments, and unknowingly manipulated by Baron Typhonus, his views on what is best for the universe were skewed. His loss of his sister Catherine left Dr. Rex unable to cope with loss. He believed that the corruption of minifigkind was the source of the injustices that led to the losses of those dear to him, and he vowed to Katerina that he would "fix to world" so no one would have to suffer like he did. Unfortunately, as his sanity waned over the years, his inability to let go eventually degenerated into selfishness, such as when he wanted Talia Kaahs for himself rather than letting his best friend George Ogel marry her. Under the influence of the Darkitect, he eventually took it upon himself to wash away the world's corruption through the Dino Attack apocalypse. Especially after becoming a Mutant T-Rex, Dr. Rex's temper shortened and he had instances of uncontrollable fury and violence as a result of his self-induced Maelstrom infection. While Dr. Rex was wary enough to realize that he was falling into madness, it was too late for him to do anything about it. As the Maelstrom possessed his body and kept him from dying, Dr. Rex realized too late that he was nothing more than Baron Typhonus's tool. Between the electrocution and the Maelstrom possession, Dr. Rex was in terrible pain and agony, and could only find comfort in the thought of destroying Dino Attack Team. When he knew that he would be killed by the Einstein Device, Dr. Rex felt sincere gratitude towards Dino Attack Team for ending his life, even resisting the Darkitect long enough to let himself be hit by the superweapon. Quotes Trivia *Dr. Rex was based off an unused concept for an alter-ego of Rex. *Dr. Rex's name inspired Dr. Wolf's name, since Dr. Rex worked with dinosaurs and Dr. Wolf worked with Vikings monsters. *On April 1, 2010, Dr. Rex hacked the Dino Attack RPG Wiki. He reskinned the website and altered many pages to promote him. In addition, he left messages on every user's talk page trying to convince these members to join him. During the hack, he gave updates on his talk page detailing the FMB-Bot attack and the Pirates Forbidden Island rumors. His account was blocked the following day. *"DrRex" was one of '''PeabodySams characters in the beta-testing of ''LEGO Universe. Although Dr. Rex was a Space Marauder, DrRex instead became a Sorcerer due to PeabodySam testing different faction classes. In the released game, "DoctorRex" was created as a Space Marauder, true to his namesake. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Villains Category:PeabodySam Category:Mutant Dinos Category:XERRD Category:Deceased Characters Category:Featured Article